


The Longest Fall (That I Ever Fell)

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...you had to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the sun went in...

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the song _You Had To Be There_ by Roger Taylor.

There were so many ways this could go wrong, and somehow jumping was the easiest part of all. That wasn’t the fall he was afraid of, if compared to leaving his one true friend behind when he wasn’t sure he would ever see him again; dismantling Moriarty’s network was nothing short of going to hell and back, without any assurance that he would come out of it alive.

Friends protected people – that was what he’d been told mere minutes ago – and he would stick to the plan. So he took the last step forward, thus setting the game into motion.


	2. ...and the night was hell

A downright idiot, that was what he’d been all along. He’d been so angry that he’d missed all the signs – the uncharacteristic awkwardness upon their stormy reunion, the way he’d feigned their impending death in order to obtain his forgiveness.

Sherlock Holmes and sentiment didn’t mix well – potassium and water – and for a man that claimed heroes didn’t exist he behaved considerably like one. Not only he’d forgiven Mary without blinking, he’d also done anything within his power to make sure John did as well.

Shooting Magnussen was the closest to a pledge of undying loyalty Sherlock would ever get.


End file.
